Destiel: Don't you Worry Dean
by DeanlovesCas
Summary: Destiel one shot, fluff. Sets place in season 5. Based off Swedish House Mafia's song Don't You Worry Child. DeanXCastiel, Destiel, fluff, CastielXDean


**Don't you Worry Dean**

_A/U: So I kind of based this little one shot off Swedish House Mafia's song, Don't You Worry Child. It is not my best work but I hope you like it. It was kind of rushed but I tried my best to make it fluffy but angsty at the same time anyways enjoy_

* * *

Humidity filled the air and dark ominous clouds covered the no longer blue sky. Time was almost up, the world was ending and Lucifer was walking the Earth. Yet here under a thick oak tree Dean Winchester sat, weighing his options. Would he say yes to the angels? Or would they kill the devil? Originally, the plan was simple kill Lucifer using the Colt, but that had cost them Ellen and Jo already. Dean could not afford to lose another member of his small broken family. It killed him watching everyone die in front of him one by one. Should he have said yes in the first place? If he would have maybe Ellen and Jo would still be alive, maybe this whole thing would just be over. However, that just wasn't Dean, being some angels little bitch, but now time was running thin he didn't have many options. Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed he looked up at the sky, "I need help, you hear me?! I'm asking for help! Just tell me what I need to do! Give me a sign anything! Please!" Dean waited for a sign a voice, anything but nothing happened. The air was still and not a sound came from anywhere, "I should have known you wouldn't answer me! You Coward!" Dean stared up at the sky the corner of his eyes slowly beginning to fill with small tears.

"Dean," a familiar voice echoed through the air snapping Deans gaze away from the sky.

"Cas?" Dean's eyes looked back at the angels face studying his every feature; it had seemed like forever since the two had seen each other. Dean's heart lurched forward his bright green eyes meeting Castiel's own soft blue ones.

"Are you supposed to be my sign?" Dean asked choking on his words as he spoke.

"No, I heard you shouting, I came because I was worried Dean." Castiel looked down at his feet pulling his eyes away from Dean's gaze.

"Cas, the world's coming to an end. I don't know what to do anymore. Things used to be so simple Sammy, Dad, and me, just hunting the small things. Now, here we are trying to find a way to kill the devil. I miss the simpler times, during those days when I would take care of Sammy, while Dad was gone for weeks at time. Then he would come back and we'd move again starting at a new school. Then it seemed like such a pain, but now stopping the apocalypse, saving millions of people that's what I have to deal with. I'm ready to just give up."

The angels brows furrowed together and he frowned, "That's not the Dean I know, you've never given up. So why now, why give up now?"

Dean looked out at the horizon and sighed, "I guess because I feel like there's nothing more we can do. We can't kill Lucifer, Sammy and you won't let me say yes. What more can we do?"

"We'll figure something out Dean. We always do." The angel sat down in the grass next to the other man and looked over at him.

"Not this time Cas," Dean looked down a single tear rolling down his cheek and falling to the ground. "Not this time."

Castiel's eyes studied Deans face the way his lips formed a straight line, the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and the tears gathering in his beautiful green eyes. "Dean," the angel moved in closer towards Dean and wrapped his arms around the other man, "Don't give up, not yet. The stories not at an end, we can still do this. Don't worry Dean we'll figure this out together."

Dean's eyes widened and he looked at the angel in the eyes; he felt his heart race and blood run to his cheeks. He had never seen the angel so open like this, so close to him, and so loving "Cas, I hope your right," He wrapped his arms around the angel and laid his head on the angels shoulder. "I really do." Dean closed his eyes enjoying the other man's warmth and strong arms around his body.


End file.
